After All We've Been Through
by iloveheartland7
Summary: Ty's attempt to clear his name puts him in a dangerous situation leaving Amy to pick up the pieces. (Alternate ending to 6x15)
1. Chapter 1

Ty pulled into his driveway. He'd just came from family dinner at Heartland. He and Amy had decided to watch a movie afterwards. Now it was almost midnight. He'd regret it in the morning since he had an early class. He pulled up to the trailer shutting the engine off. His mind was still thinking about Amy as he slammed his truck door. He unlocked the door his keys clanking. He flipped on the light jumping in horror. There stood Jeremy. A smug smile on his face.

"I helped myself to a beer." He said taking a sip. Ty was still standing there by the door shocked. "I hope that's okay." Jeremy said bring Ty back to reality.  
"Agh!" Ty screamed as he revealed Caleb's gun from under the comforter.  
"Oh yeah, and I found your gun, too. You know, it turns out you're not the only one who knows how to pick a lock." He stood up and pointed it at Ty. "Look, I'm just looking for my laptop. I'm not looking for trouble."  
Ty could hear his heart beating loud enough he was sure Jeremy could hear it. "Uh-huh. Well, you've got a funny way of not looking for trouble." He said finding a little courage. He knew he couldn't look afraid. Even if he was.  
"Hand it over. I'm not kidding around!" Jeremy shouted stepping closer. Still waving the gun at him.  
"All right! Relax, okay? Just relax. It's in my bag." He put his arms up to show he wasn't gonna try anything. He back stepped to his backpack slowing unzipping it and grabbing the laptop.  
"Put it on the counter." He pointed as Ty obeyed. "Now sit down." Ty just stood frozen starring at him. His mind now wondering to Amy and how he put himself in this position. He is the one who stole it in the first place. He was better then that. He'd changed. "Sit down!" Jeremy yelled growing impatient.  
Ty sat sighing fearfully. He thought about Amy. Her working alone with this guy before he put a stop to it. Him coaching Mallory. Even himself being friendly to him to help his horse. Now the guy was waving a gun at him. He'd never thought he'd be capable of doing something like this. But then again he did blackmail Amy and get her drunk. I should have knocked him on his ass when I had the chance. Screw the charges. He thought. For a second he wondered if he could tackle him now. Maybe get the gun back.  
"You know, Cass told me some stories about your stepdad, and all the time you spent in juvie. I swear I could hear the violins."  
"Watch it, man." Ty tried his best to hide his anger but it wasn't working. He stood up taking a step at him.  
"All I'm saying is, you're standing real close to the edge. Don't make me push you." Jeremy hissed also stepping forward. "Oh, and um... thanks for the beer." He walked closer to the door as he grabbed his laptop.  
"Wait! Tell me something. What was it like?" Ty seemed to be feeling gutsy all of a sudden.  
"What?!" He asked confused. Ty took this opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand but he missed and hit the laptop instead. Jeremy turned quickly hitting Ty with the gun. Ty toppilled over by the sudden impact. Jeremy smiled as he reached for the door knob. But before he could get away Ty jumped him. But almost as if he was expecting it punched Ty with his elbow. He was getting mad and Ty wished he would have left well enough alone as he felt the blood drip down his cheek. Jeremy grabbed one of Ty's textbooks off the table and threw it through the window. The glass shattering. Ty glanced back and threw a punch at Jeremy. But he moved out of the way turning sharply. It seemed like it happened in slowmo. As he turned to avoid being hit Jeremy's finger slipped releasing the trigger. The gunshot echoed off the tin walls of the trailer. Ty's eyes grew wide for a second believing it somehow missed him. But the shocked and terrified look on Jeremy's face proved otherwise. His hand touching his side as he began to feel the pain. He sat back in the chair now looking at his hand covered in blood. By now Jeremy was long gone. Ty couldn't think straight anymore. The pain too much. He felt his eyes get heavy. He needed to call for help but his phone was laying on the floor nowhere near him. As it must have fallen out of his pocket. He tried to stay awake but knew no one would find him until late morning after he didn't show up to muck out the stalls. Amy. It wasn't fair to her. Not after everything they'd been through.

* * *

 _"Great. No signal." Amy says annoyed standing with the truck door open as Ty looks under the hood. "You know what? It's almost like you willed this to happen." She jumps out still looking at her phone._  
 _"Now, why would I do that?"_  
 _Amy turns around angry. "Oh, I don't know, Ty. Maybe 'cause you didn't wanna go!"_  
 _"Okay, you're right. I didn't want to go." Ty admits._  
 _"I know. You don't have to tell me!" She walks away toward the back of the truck. Ty follows after her._  
 _"But not because I didn't wanna be with you, Amy! Because I do. You're the only one I wanna be with. Come're." Ty set down his rag and grabs Amy's hand._  
 _"Ty..."_  
 _"Come on." He leads her to the tail gate of his truck. "Hold on." He picks her up._  
 _"Ty, Ty! Ty, what're you doing?" Amy objects as Ty gets up onto the bed of the truck._  
 _"Look. I'm sorry, okay? And I'm not much good at this, so don't laugh." He lets go of her hands to fix his tie. Amy glares at him still annoyed. "But if we were where we're supposed to be, then... I'd be asking you to dance right now. So? Do you wanna dance?"_  
 _"You can dance?" Amy asks now giggling slightly. "Okay, you can dance." She smiles as he starts to dance with her._  
 _Ty stops dancing. "I got something for you. It took me a few trips into town to get what I wanted, hope you like it." He leans down and grabs a small box from his jacket._  
 _"Ty... "_  
 _"Open it!" Amy takes the box from him. A huge smile spreads across her face as she opens it._  
 _"Ty! A promise ring?"_  
 _"Is it okay?" he asks._  
 _Amy smiles at him. "Yes, it's okay!" Ty takes back the box and grabs the ring._  
 _"Like it?" He says as he places the ring on her finger._  
 _"Yes!" She kisses his cheek as they start to dance again. "Thank you."_  
 _"You're welcome." They kiss softly while dancing on the back of his truck._

* * *

Lou noticed Amy still sitting on the couch. "I thought you went to bed long ago." She said walking over to her.  
"Yeah, I...wait, why are you still up?"  
"Katie." She didn't need to say anything else. Amy nodded.  
"It's just Ty usually calls or texts me goodnight. He never did." Lou only now noticed the cell phone in her hand.  
"He stayed late, Amy. Later then usual." She tried to reason.  
"Yeah. I guess your right." Amy sighed standing up.  
"You know, you could text him too. That thing does work both ways." She pointed at Amy's phone before walking into the kitchen. Amy sighed again as she looked at it now laying on the coffee table.  
"He probably went straight to bed." She yelled in Lou's direction. She shook her head realizing she was acting like Lou when Peter is away. "Goodnight, Lou." She said as both headed to their bedrooms.

Caleb pulled his truck up to the trailer. Happy to see the lights still on meaning Ty must still be up. His smiled faded as he noticed the slightly ajar door and shards of glass on the porch. One of Ty's textbooks and a beer bottle. His mind assuming he'd been broken into. He slowly and cautiously opened the door. The odd kitchen item was laying on the floor. He then noticed Ty laying on the floor, blood everywhere. "Ty!" He shouted crouching down beside him. He was unconscious. "Come on man!" Caleb observed the bullet wound. As panic set in he reached for his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy walked into the barn noticing Ty leaning on Spartan's stall door. She hesitated. "Hey, Ty." He turned and faced her. "Um, I... I'm so sorry." His expression was hard to read. But she knew this whole thing was her fault. And couldn't stand the idea of him going back to juvie. "You know, I should have listened to you. You know, you told me this was a bad idea, and that I shouldn't have done it, and... I don't know. I'm just... I'm so stupid sometimes."_  
 _"No, you're not stupid. You're just passionate." He smiled. "I'd do it again in a second. I'd do anything for you."_

* * *

Lou threw the blankets back sighing frustrated. This time it wasn't Katie. It was the ringing of someone's phone. She ignored it the first two times but figured it must be important. Walking into the living room she noticed it was Amy's. She must have forgotten it before going to bed. Upon picking it up she seen Caleb's name on the screen. This only made Lou more frustrated. "Caleb! Do you realize it's 1am?!" Lou shouted in a whisper not wanting to wake anyone else.  
"Lou?" Caleb asked confused.  
"You couldn't have waited until morning to talk to Amy?!"  
"Lou..." Caleb said again just this time with sadness.  
"Caleb...what's...?" She could tell something was wrong.  
"Lou...it's Ty." His voice cracked. Lou placed her hand over her mouth before glancing down the hall toward Amy's room.

* * *

 _Amy jumps out of the truck excited and happy Ty's on his way back. She smiles watching the sky for the plane. A man walks out of the building. "Hey, you were here earlier today, weren't you? You were looking for the vet. The Cessna 172." He says as he approaches Amy._  
 _"Is something wrong?" Amy asks nervously._  
 _"I'm afraid we've lost radio contact."_  
 _"What does that mean? Where are they? Are they all right?" She panics. "That's the thing. We don't know. We'll let you know the minute we get any news." He says before walking away leaving Amy standing there. She turns to look out at the tarmac._

* * *

Amy jumped as Lou gently shook her awake. She met her sister's eyes. Sorrow and tears threatening to fall. "Lou?" Amy wasn't sure she wanted her to answer.  
"Amy...it's Ty." She said after finally finding her voice.  
Amy raised her eyebrow. "What?" She sat up now confused and concerned.  
Lou swallowed hard. "Caleb called...he found Ty. He's not sure what happened exactly but..." Lou paused to collect herself. "There's been an accident."  
"Is he okay?" Amy now had tears rolling down her cheek.  
"It's bad, Amy. He lost a lot of blood." She whispered.  
Amy shook her head no. "That's why he didn't text. I should have known."  
"Amy?"  
"It's my fault. I should have made him stay." Now her voice was cracking.  
"Girls? Do either of you know how late it is?" Jack said annoyed from the doorway.  
Amy jumped up off her bed wrapping her arms around him. He gave Lou a confused and concerned look over Amy's shoulder as she cried.  
"It's Ty." Lou answered.  
"Oh, honey. Did you two have a fight?"  
"It's all my fault." Amy said pulling away. Her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes breaking his heart.  
"Amy, you couldn't have known." Lou said now standing up.  
Jack was more confused then ever. "Okay, what..."  
"Caleb just called. Ty's hurt."  
"What? How? We just saw him a few hours ago."  
"Caleb didn't know the details." Lou said.  
"But you said he found Ty. Did he come across his truck?" Amy was still crying but now calmer. Assuming he was in a car accident.  
"Not exactly. He was...uh..." Lou didn't know how to tell Amy.  
"Lou, just spit it out!" Jack was growing impatient. She could be so much like Tim sometimes.  
"He was...shot."

* * *

 _"Whoa! What the hell's that?" Caleb and Ty hear a horse neigh. "Spartan! Amy!" Ty says worried as they see a man holding Amy leading her toward the other cattle rustlers._  
 _"Come on! This way." Both couldn't help but panic._  
 _Caleb and Ty creep up on the man. But before either could tackle the guy holding Amy Caleb's cell phone rings. "Amy, run!" Ty shouts as Caleb throws his phone but misses. The man let's go of Amy and faces them._  
 _"Ty, he's got a gun!" Caleb shouts._  
 _"Don't be stupid, boys." The man says now pointing the gun at them._

 _"Hey! Nobody move!" A man yells where Tim and Jack are down in the field. "Don't even think about it." He says as Jack reaches for his own gun in his truck. "Grab his gun. And the keys." Another man shoves Jack before throwing his keys._  
 _"Dad! Dad!" Amy shouts running from the woods toward her dad and grandfather._  
 _"Amy, go back!" Tim shouts jumping in front of her just as the man shots._  
 _"Amy!" Ty and Caleb yell after her. The gun shot rings through their ears._  
 _"No!" Amy shouts as the bullet hits her father sending him to the ground. Ty and Caleb stop shocked. Kneeling beside him Amy tries to get him to wake up. "Dad?!"_

* * *

"Shot?!" Amy and Jack said at the same time.  
"Caleb said the trailer lights were still on. There was glass everywhere. Ty was laying unconscious on the floor. It sort of looked like maybe someone broke in."  
"But why would anyone shoot him?" Amy asked.  
"Wade or anyone else Ty's not exactly their favourite person?" Jack said trying to make sense of the situation.  
"No, he and Wade made up a few months ago." Amy said defending him. "What if...I mean he could have, I guess."  
"Who Amy? We have to tell the police." Lou begged.  
Amy bit her bottom lip. "We can't go to the police. Ty would get in trouble."  
"Amy? What did Ty do?" Jack put his hands on his hips.  
"Well, he sort of...broke into Jeremy's trailer and stole his laptop." She answered quietly not making eye contact.  
Jack sighed angrily. "Will he never learn?!" He stomped out of the room.  
Amy following after him. "It's not his fault, Grandpa. He got fired. He was just trying to get his job back."  
"By stealing?!" He turned around yelling at her. "When are either one of you gonna grow up? Did you know about this?"  
"Not until after. I promise. He showed up here saying he thought he made a mistake. He showed me the laptop."  
"Look, if Jeremy really did shoot Ty we have to go to the police. We don't have much choice, Amy." She nodded. "Go get dressed then pull the truck around." He said handing her his keys. She let new tears fall as he walked toward his room. She couldn't help but think about what he said. Could it be her fault since she was aware? Could it have been prevented had she just told Jack what had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Amy? I have to go." Ty said after Amy snuggled in closer to him on the couch._  
 _"Five more minutes?" Amy begged with a frown._  
 _"I have an early class."_  
 _"Can't you stay?" She continued to beg._  
 _"Right?! As if Jack will be okay with that." Ty caught Amy's look. "No, he caught us last time as it was. And I don't care to upset Jack again."_  
 _"But we're engaged. He'll have to get use to the idea eventually."_  
 _Ty stood up letting go of Amy's hand. "I'll text you when I get back to the trailer." He placed a kiss on her forehead._  
 _"Fine." Amy crossed her arms. Ty just smiled at her childish tone._

* * *

"Amy?" Lou said looking over at her sister. She was sitting across from her her knees up to her chest tears rolling down her face. "Amy?" Lou repeated trying to get her attention.  
"Honey?" Jack said softly touching her knee making Amy jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Amy? You wanna talk?" Lou gave her a reassuring smile.  
She shook her head. "Why hasn't anyone come out yet? And where's Caleb?"  
Jack and Lou exchanged glances. "We're only been here 20 minutes. Ty's more important then us finding out what's going on."  
"Dad said he'd stop off at the police station." Lou added.  
"He's only gonna tell on Jeremy, right?" Amy looked up now for the first time since they got there.  
"For now, Amy. But they're gonna want details. And we have to be honest. Ty did provoke him."  
"No he didn't! He didn't do anything wrong." Amy shouted.  
"Look, your right. We don't know for sure as to why he shot him. But Ty did break into his trailer and steal. Also you had your hand in searching the laptop young lady." Jack said sternly.  
"What was it he called you?" Lou asked.  
"Nancy Drew." She whispered.  
Jack shook his head. "Seems fitting." Amy looked at Lou. Jack was right she did dig around for information where she shouldn't. And if being honest it'd gotten her in trouble before. But she'd do anything for a horse. Worst part of it was Ty was no longer a minor. If charged he wouldn't go back to Juvie. Amy looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. They'd been engaged for a little over a year. She wasn't sure why they hadn't even started to talk about a wedding. Bitting her lip she looked up at Lou.  
"We should have been married by now."  
"What?" She looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
"If I had said yes two years ago we'd be married."  
"Oh, Amy. You don't know that." Lou answered her.  
"Yes, I do. I should have said yes when he asked." New tears ran down her cheeks.  
"You agreed you were too young. It was too rushed. That you'd only been back together a year when he asked. And technically less then a year if he would have the night you found the ring. You were only 19."  
Amy nodded. "I know your right but now it seems silly we waited."  
"Amy?!" Caleb shouted rounding the front desk.  
Amy jumped up. Jack and Lou following her. "What happened?"  
"I'm not sure. I already told Lou everything I seen."  
"You can't think of anything else...anything at all that might be helpful to the police?" Jack intervened. Caleb shook his head. "Any news on Ty?"  
Amy looked at him with pleading eyes. "Did you get to see him?"  
"Not since we got here. Other then the bullet wound he seemed fine."  
Lou glared at him. "Thanks, Caleb! That's really reassuring."  
"What?" He shrugged.

Tim yawned as he walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and get started on breakfast. His granddaughters would be awake soon. He sighed realizing he'd have to check on the horses too. Although he knew Georgie would help out if they found the time before school. The pancakes has just started cooking when Katie yelled out. "Coming sweetie." He yelled back.  
"What are you doing here?" Georgie asked.  
"Lou had...some dude ranch stuff. So your stuck with me this morning." Tim said setting a plate down on the table.  
"But where's Jack?" She was too smart.  
"Out!"  
"Out where?"  
"Out to do...old man stuff. Okay?" Georgie eyed him. "Can you get your sister?" He said as Katie shouted again.  
"What about Amy?"  
"Am I not good enough?" Tim asked getting fed up. "I made homemade pancakes."  
"Their burning." She pointed.  
"Oh no!" She laughed as she headed back to her shared room to get Katie.

Nearly an hour later Tim finally walked into the waiting room. "Dad?! Where have you been?" Lou jumped out of her seat to meet him. "Are the girls alright?"  
"Yes, Lou. Their fine. Suspicious but fine." He answered irritated.  
"Why? What'd Georgie say?"  
"What didn't she say?" He said taking off his cowboy hat running a hand threw his hair.  
Lou eyed him and went to question farther but Jack intervened. "Did you talk to the police or not?"  
"Yes, Jack. I talked to them." Tim glanced around. "Where's Amy?"  
"She and Caleb went for a walk." Lou said sitting back down now.  
"A walk? Really?"  
"Yes, Dad. Look she wouldn't talk to any of us. Maybe she'll talk to Caleb."  
Tim nodded. "It's not looking good. The cops went to Jeremy's place. He assent there. And if Ty did pervoke him he's looking at assault charges."  
"Assult? Seriously! He shot Ty." Jack said raising his voice.  
"He could claim it was self defence."  
"Self defence my ass. He had it out for Ty the minute he found out Amy was with him."  
"Amy didn't led him on. He invited himself to Heartland. And he assumed Amy was single." Lou defended.  
"He also got her drunk and tried to blackmail her." Jack said.  
"Got her drunk?!" Tim yelled now angry. "Where was Ty when all this was happening?"  
"I don't know but she's a grown up. Ty is her fiance not bodyguard." Jack stated. "Look we might have bigger problems. Amy snooped on his laptop."  
"How'd she get his laptop?"  
"Ty kinda stole it." Lou answered quietly. "He also had to break in to get it."  
Tim rubbed his hand on his face. "Seriously?!"

"It's all my fault Caleb." Amy cried once they were outside. "I shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first. Then Ty wouldn't have been in the middle of it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ty getting shot." She said quietly.  
Caleb stopped walking he was so surprised. "You know what happened?"  
Amy only now realized he wasn't bedside her anymore. "Sort of. Or at least I have an idea."  
"Amy? What happened?" Caleb's seriously tone so unlike him.  
Amy played with her engagement ring selfconsciously. She finally looked up at Caleb. "Jeremy. I'm pretty sure anyway."  
"But why?" He asked as they continued walking.  
"Ty broke into his place and stole his laptop." She stopped turning to face him. "How bad was he? Be honest."  
Caleb hesitated as he looked at Amy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. And her scared expression broke his heart. It was the motorcycle crash all over again. "It looked bad, Amy." Amy had started to shake. He was unsure of whether it was from the cold autumn air or what he said. "I'm sure he's gonna be fine." He put his arm around her.  
"Ty's been through so much. It's not fair." She whispered.  
"Ty told me once that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. That he doesn't regret any of his bad choices cause they led him to Heartland and you."  
Amy smiled at him with new tears. "He said that I made him a better man." Her voice cracked. Before Caleb could answer Amy had wrapped her arms around him burying her head into his chest and had started crying.

* * *

 _Ty and Jack ride along the mountain lined road as they head back toward Heartland. Ty's eager to see Amy._  
 _"There's some great trails up there. We should go there sometime." Jack says smiling over at Ty._  
 _After a few minutes Ty decides to try to race Jack. He speeds up and passes him on a curve in the road. "Take that, old man!" He shouts laughing his head turned back watching him._  
 _"Ty, look out!" Jack shouts as a wolf climbs down the rocky edge and onto the road._  
 _Ty turns back horrified. The engine grinds as he throws on the brake._  
 _"Ty!" Jack shouts again watching the scene unfold. He hears the tires skid through the gravel. He turns his handle bars sharply as to avoid crashing into Ty. There's a loud, metal-crunching crash._

* * *

Jack was startled out of his thoughts. "Family of Mr Borden?"  
"Yes, that's us." He stood facing the women. He had always thought of Ty as family. Even the son he never had. He acted brave on the outside but was just as upset as Amy and Lou on the inside. Although he'd never admitted it out loud he loved him.  
She smiled sadly at them understanding what they must be going through. "Ty's out of surgery now. We'll let you know when you can see him."  
"How is he?" Amy asked her voice small.  
"He came in with a bullet wound, as you may or may not know. Luckily it didn't damage anything. He did however lose a lot of blood which was our main concern." She glanced down at her clipboard. "He did lose a lot last year due to a car accident." She said more as a question.  
"Yes, he had internal bleeding. He crashed his motorcycle." Jack corrected.  
She nodded. "We had to remove the bullet. But so far so good."  
"So he's gonna be fine?" Amy asked almost afraid of the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

_The whole ride there she was so excited to see Ty. But as Peter pulled the car into a parking space she was almost wishing they weren't there yet. Peter must have expected her to jump out of car while it was still moving cause he looked over at Lou sitting in the passenger seat. Neither said anything. Katie giggling breaking the silence. "Amy?" Lou finally asked. "We're here." Her voice soft and comforting. Amy nodded. A tear running down her face. Lou looked back at Peter._  
 _"How about I take Katie?" He said more as a statement then a question._  
 _"Why wouldn't Grandpa let me talk to him?" Amy's voice sounded so small and scared._  
 _"I don't know." Lou exchanged glances with Peter._  
 _He opened his car door getting out. "I'm sure he was resting." He pulled Katie from her car seat. Amy reluctantly got out. She followed behind Lou._  
 _"Grandpa?!" Lou yelled excitedly rushing over to hug him. "Are you alright?"_  
 _"I'm just fine Lou. A banged up knee is the worst of it. And I know I'll be sore tomorrow." He chuckled. He then noticed Amy standing off to the side by herself. He pulled her into a tight hug. "He's gonna be fine." Amy nodded fighting back the tears. "He's been asking for you." He pointed toward the door. As if that's all she needed to hear she practically ran into the room. It made Jack smile._  
 _She smiled as he opened his eyes and smiled widely at her. "Amy!" This only made her smile more._

* * *

The scene was different this time. Ty wasn't conscious. He didn't say anything. And most of all Ty wasn't smiling back at her. She hesitated as she approached him Lou and Jack following behind her. He had a cut on his cheek and was beginning to get a black eye. His face reminding her of when Jack brought him back from Calgary five years ago. She felt her grandfather touch her shoulder. Looking up at him he gave her a sad smile. Despite being slightly disappointed in his future grandson-in-laws' behaviour he just wanted him to be okay. Not just for Amy's sake by his own. Glancing over at Lou her eyes were red and it was obvious she was trying to hold herself together for her sister's sake. "Lou...let's check on your dad. Make sure he didn't get himself in any trouble with the police." Lou just nodded following him out of the room.

Amy finally sat down in the chair. "Ty..." Her voice shaky. "You have to be okay. I need you." She paused as if waiting for him to say something back. "I love you. I can't even remember the moment I first fell in love with you. Maybe at the open house Lou organized. Or when you hugged me for the first time after I'd been crying. Me not wanting anything to change but I was only scared by the feeling I got that day. The way I felt safe in your arms. Or maybe it was the way you made me laugh. Or our first kiss." She brushed a tear away. "I think I knew when I read your letter. When you chose your father over staying. I think that's why I was so mad at you. I know we had our issues...but I never stopped loving you." She smiled. "I wanna marry the boy in the loft. The wild, motorcycle crazed, bad boy that swept me off my feet. The boy who made me realize I can love someone more then horses. You say I changed you but you changed me. I'm not sure how but you did from the very first moment I met you. Even if at the time I wished you'd would send you back to Calgary." She laughed. "I need you to stay...please wake up. Please?!" She begged as more tears fell.

* * *

 _"Oh, those smell so good! I'm starving. How are the potatoes coming?" Amy says as she sets the table behind where Ty is sitting at the fire._  
 _Ty stands up to get a better look. "I think they should be done, actually. Let's check here. Ow! Whoa! That is hot!" He jumps up holding his hand._  
 _Amy walks over to him and can't help but laugh. "Are you okay?"_  
 _"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine!" He says shaking his hand. "I'm tough!"_  
 _"Let me see"_  
 _"I'm okay, I'm okay." He says holding his hand away from her so she can't look._  
 _"Oh yeah, you are tough." She smiles at him._  
 _"I am tough. I'm fine."_  
 _Maybe on the outside, but you're a big marshmallow inside." She starts to walk away before Ty grabs her._  
 _"I am not a marshmallow."_  
 _Amy starts tickling him. "Oh! Yes, you are! Marshmallow! Marshmallow!" Ty starts chasing Amy around the campfire both laughing. "Hey, no fair! No fair! No!" She reaches for the spatula and holds it out to defend herself. Ty holds his arms up surrendering a huge smile on his face. "See?" Amy says still laughing. He stares at Amy as she tends to their meal cooking. He reaches into his pocket and holds the ring box still looking fondly at Amy._  
 _Amy looks up catching his huge grin. "You see? You are a marshmallow."_  
 _"Yeah, maybe." He says still chuckling himself as he continues to stare at her._

* * *

 _"That foal seems a lot better now. " Amy says as they walk along the lake under the moon._  
 _"Yeah. Much calmer." Ty adds._  
 _"You did a really great job. Scott would be proud."_  
 _"Thank you. We make a good team." Ty looks over at her as the walk back toward the camp._  
 _"We do!" Amy smiles and grabs his hand._  
 _"Yeah?"_  
 _"I'm so proud of you for starting vet school."_  
 _"Well, it's only because of you, Amy."_  
 _"Come on." Amy says._  
 _"No. It's true. I have you to thank for it, your encouragement. Even if you are a terrible study buddy." He spins Amy around._  
 _"I'm not that bad!" She says as both start laughing. Ty wraps her in a hug as they stand near their tent under the stars._  
 _"Hey!" Ty says as they pull apart, Amy's hands on his jacket. They listen to the rumble of galloping hooves and horses whinning. "Do you feel that?"_  
 _"Yeah. That's incredible." She turns to look back and notices a shooting star. "Wow. Ty, look. Make a wish."_  
 _"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you." Amy turns back to met his gaze. Ty gets down on one knee the engagement ring in his hand. "Amy Fleming... Will you marry me?" He hold it out to her smiling widely waiting for her answer._  
 _Amy is slightly shocked. She nods and slips off her promise ring. "Yes, of course I will!" Ty places the ring on her finger. Amy is laughing joyously. "Yes. Yes!" Ty stands up and Amy jumps into his arms. Both still laughing. He spins her around before placing her back on the ground. "I love you!" She says as she kisses him her hands in his hair. After kissing for several minutes they touch foreheads just starring into each others eyes. Amy hugs Ty tight._

* * *

"Amy, you need to go home. Check on the horses. Get some food." Jack said sternly.  
"But Grandpa?"  
"No butts. Your going home with your father."  
"Come on honey. Lou needs to pick up the girls." Tim said grabbing Amy. "Jack's staying."  
"Fine." She knew there was no winning the argument. And was at least a little more at ease since Jack was staying with Ty.  
"He's not going anywhere." Jack reassured. "Your dad will bring you back later."

The whole ride home was quite. It was obvious everyone was deep in thought. Even Georgie, who is usually very vocal sat quietly across from Amy. She could tell by the tension and teary eyes that something happened. As Tim pulled up to the house he broke the silence. "I'm gonna make a few calls. I'll be in the barn office if you need me." He looked at Lou then back at Amy. Lou nodded but Amy stayed starring out the window.  
"You have any homework Georgie?"  
"Can I ride Phoenix?" She asked instead of answering Lou's question.  
Before Lou could answer back, Amy had slammed the door of Tim's truck and was walking toward the house. "Sure but dinners at 5:30." She decided the homework could wait.

Amy didn't sleep long. She couldn't get the image of her dad being shot four years ago out of her head. She snuck out of the house without Lou seeing and headed for the barn. She heard Tim hang up the phone and sigh. "Hey." She said quietly leaning on the door frame.  
Tim looked up at her somewhat surprised. "Hey honey." He watched Amy from where she stood. "You wanna talk?" She nodded and walked in closer to him. She reminded him of when she was younger.  
"Who were you talking to?" She asked running her hand along the edge of the desk.  
"The police again."  
"Oh...so are we in trouble?" She met Tim's gaze.  
"We might need a lawyer. But as long as Ty tells his part of the story and comes clean about the breaking and entering he might get off."  
"What about Jeremy?" She asked.  
"Their looking for him." He paused. "You're most likely okay regarding everything. Ty stole the laptop not you. Although you did breach his privacy. But that's not a crime and there's no real evidence."  
"That's good. But what about Ty?"  
"Well, I'm gonna be honest he might not get off. Breaking and entering is a repeat offense, Amy. And he did have attempted robbery on his record. Although it never stuck. He's also been arrested numerous times for causing a disturbance and physical violence."  
"What about self-defense? Or that he was provoked?" Amy said.  
"There's no proof, Amy."  
"He's the victim here!" She shouted getting angry. "Jeremy shot him."  
"I know. And obviously when he's caught he'll be charged. But Ty made some mistakes too. Which did lead to what happened. I know it's not fair but..."  
"So you're blaming him?!" Amy yelled before stomping out of the barn.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad? Have you seen Amy? She's not in her room." Lou said as Tim came in from the back door.  
"She was out in the barn but that was over an hour ago. I assumed she came back here." Tim finished taking his boots off before joining Lou in the kitchen.  
"Well, she didn't come back." Lou huffed. "She was supposed to be getting some sleep."  
"She was too upset to sleep." He grabbed a piece of food out of one of Lou's bowls. "And I didn't help things."  
"What do you mean?" She stopped stirring the pot on the stove and glared at him.  
"She got mad at me. But it wasn't my fault." He defended. Lou just bit her tongue and continued cooking dinner.

Amy looked out over the ridge. The sun was beginning to set. Spartan was too busy munching on a nearby patch of clover. Her and Ty had come up here more times then she could count. She remembered their picnic lunch shortly after they finally got together. Her and Ty trying their hand at racing her dad and grandfathers horses after the Hudson derby. Her waiting for Ty to get the courage to ride his motorcycle after his accident. As she pushed her hair behind her ear it made her realize this was exactly like when her and Ty broke up. She'd taken Spartan out for a ride and ended up here. At their spot. When she'd gotten back home, she found Ty had packed up and left. Ty would be arriving for dinner after a full day at school in Calgary but this time it'd be the same thing. She'd find his seat at the dinner table empty. She brushed away her tears before nudging Spartan forward in a canter.

"Do you want more salad, Amy?" Lou asked holding out the bowl to her.  
"I'm not hungry." Amy answered pushing around her chicken on her plate.  
"How about some pie then? It's apple, your favourite."  
"No thanks." She answered flatly as she pushed out her chair and headed toward her room.  
"What did you say to her?" Lou questioned.  
"Nothing. Just...that Ty's in trouble. And I might have mentioned his behaviour sorta lead to what happened."  
"Are you kidding?! Why'd you tell her that?" She stood gathering the dirty dishes.  
"Lou?" He shouted after her but she didn't look back as she headed into the kitchen to get started on the dishes.

* * *

 _Ty put his arm around Amy as they watched the horses. "I know you don't think so, but we can be friends." Amy said as Ty looked at her. He stood in front of her now grabbing her hands. "I mean, we are friends, right?" Amy looked back up to meet Ty's gaze. "Just... We can be more than that. We need to be more than that cause... Cause I love you." Amy is fighting back tears. "I always have, and... Look, I know I've screwed up. More than a few times. I know. I love you so much."_  
 _Ty finally smiles at her. "I love you, too." He pulls her closer and kisses her wrapping his arms around her._

* * *

 _"Leaving in the middle of the night's a Borden family tradition."_  
 _Amy looks at him. "You came back, didn't you? You're still here." Ty doesn't answer her. It thunders and rain starts hitting the barn roof. They both looks up. She smiles slightly. "Come here." She grabs his hand and leads him out of the barn. "Finally." Amy says as she sticks her hand out feeling the rain. Ty laughs beside her. They both run out into the rain laughing. Amy squeals and laughs as she spins around._  
 _Ty runs his hands down Amy's now socked hair smiling at her. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He grabs her shoulders softly getting her attention. "Uh... I don't wanna hurt you Amy."_  
 _"I guess I'm willing to risk that." She smiles._  
 _"I'm not. I... I just need..." He starts. Amy looks disappointed at him before running off. "Amy, look..." Ty yells after her. He stands there watching her run back to the house already regretting his choice._

* * *

 _"You were in Calgary? Ty, Calgary's an hour away!" Amy says getting mad._  
 _"I know. I should've called you, I should've told you what was going on. But..." Ty stops and looks at Amy. She looks away tears in her eyes. "Amy, I didn't wanna lie. There was only one thing that I ever wanted to say to you, but I wasn't sure you still wanted to hear it." There's an awkward pause. "I should go check on the cows. It's my shift." Ty says after Amy doesn't say anything. She stops him as he goes to get up._  
 _"Ty..." She leans in and kisses him. Ty laughs as they break apart their foreheads touching. Amy buries her head into his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her hugging her tightly._

* * *

 _"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding." Amy says as she sees Ty in the loft window looking out over the back pasture._  
 _"Shh. Check it out." He points as Amy leans against the other side of the opening._  
 _"Wow. Badger's actually talking." Amy smiles at Ty who returns a smile. "What do you think they're saying?"_  
 _"I don't know. Whatever he's saying, it worked."_  
 _Amy smiles shyly at him. "Ty, um... You know those things you said last night about your stepdad? Why didn't you ever tell me?"_  
 _"I never told anyone that stuff before." He says as Amy moves closer to him. He puts his arm around her hugging her tight. Both smile as they watch out the window._

* * *

 _"Out of all of you, she's got it the worst." Ty says referring to Lou._  
 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy questions._  
 _"Well, you know. That crazy competitive thing that runs in your family."_  
 _Amy smirks and pokes Ty with the aerial on her walkie talkie. "No. I am way more competitive than Lou."_  
 _Ty pokes her back laughing. "Well, why don't you prove it?"_  
 _"All right. You asked for it." She throws the walkie talkie at him._  
 _"Bring it on." He says as Amy tackles him to the ground. Ty stands up, Amy on his back. He flops back on the ground laying on her both laughing. He turns over holding her down. "Gotcha!" Ty yells pinning her down. The two smile at each other lost in each other's eyes. Ty leans in to kiss her but they are interrupted._

* * *

Amy shifted in her chair as she opened her eyes. She hadn't intended on falling asleep. She looked from Ty's face then down at her hand holding his. Her small smile turned to shock as she felt his hand grip hers. "Ty?" She whispered her voice shaky. When he didn't answer back she assumed she must have dreamt it. But his hand moved slightly in hers. "I'm right here, Ty. Open your eyes. Come on, please? I love you." Her whole body was shaking as she waited. She squeezed his hand as his eyes fluttered open. She was smiling but had tears running down her face. "Ty!"

Jack who had heard his granddaughter rushed into the room. Amy looked up at the sound of the door. At first he didn't know what to think. The tears streaming down her face were no help. "He's awake." She finally said before bringing her attention back to Ty.  
"I'll get someone." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Just make sure he stays awake." Amy nodded. If he was being honest he was concerned. Ty seemed quite out of it. And the confused expression seemed odd. He just convinced himself it was a good thing that he woke up so soon. Less then 48 hours after the shooting.  
"Ty?" Amy said gently.  
"What happened?" He asked pain evident in his voice.  
"You were in an accident. But your gonna just fine." Amy assured smiling.  
"My side hurts."  
"I know. It's gonna for awhile until it heals." She said. "I'm so happy your okay. I know I should have made you stay."  
"Stay? Stay where?"  
"With me. At Heartland." Amy raised her eyebrow. Why was he confused?  
"Heartland?" Now he looked confused. Amy swallowed hard. "Why would I stay with you?"  
"Cause...we're engaged. And..."  
"Engaged?!" Ty shouted shocked.  
Amy eyed him. "Ty..."  
He looked down at her hand still in his then pulled it away. It took everything she had to not start crying. "Ty, I love you."  
"Why?" He watched as Amy played with her engagement ring.  
"Why?! Seriously?" She was getting angry. "Stop fooling around! I was really worried."  
"Look, I'm sorry. But I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not engaged. I don't even know you."


	6. Chapter 6

Amy, Jack and Lou paced around the waiting room for what felt like hours. Finally someone came to talk to them. "It appears Mr Borden has no memory of the accident. He also doesn't seem to remember any of you at the moment." The man looked down at the clipboard he was holding. "He says he lives in Calgary. At a group home since his most recent arrest."  
"What?!" Lou said loudly.  
"You mean he thinks he's 17?" Jack said trying to wrap his head around what was just said.  
Amy let out a sob. "He doesn't remember anything? Our life together?" She ran out of the room. Lou followed her.  
"Look, Doc. I don't even try to understand anything of the medical profession. But how is it possible he has memory loss from a bullet wound on his abdomen?"  
"At this point everything seems normal. We can't figure it out either. Many have similar symptoms from pain. He seems pretty out of it."  
"How long does this sort of thing usually last?" He glanced back to look at Lou who held a crying Amy.  
"A few days. Just go about your usual tasks. It should jog his memory."

Amy stood near the barn door with Ty's bag in her hand. Jack had suggested it might be better if Ty stayed in the loft. Ty finally caught up to her. "So...you moved up here after you came to Heartland as part of your probation."  
Ty looked around somewhat disgusted. "Why would I stay here any longer then I had too?"  
Amy tried to stay patient but he wasn't making it easy. She had begged Lou to do this but both her and Jack agreed she had to be the one. "Uh, well...Jack's like a father to you. And we...sorta fell in love."  
Ty laughed under his breath. "With you? Really? I'd never date a horsey girl. And no body and I mean no body is 'my' father." He shouted the last part startling her.  
Amy nodded. If she was being honest he seemed worse then when he first arrived over 6 years ago. "This is your bedroom. Dinner's in 15, that should give you enough time to settle in." She stated blankly as she threw his bag down and walked away.

"How'd it go? He remember anything?" Lou asked excitedly drying her hands off as Amy came in through the back door.  
She glared at her. "Just how to be a jerk!" She grabbed an apple.  
"So...how'd it go?" Jack asked coming into the room.  
"How do you think it went?!" Amy yelled walking away toward her bedroom.  
"What was that about?" He asked Lou after hearing Amy slam her door.  
"I'd better go talk to her." She said but Jack stopped her.  
"Let me." She nodded as he walked off down the hall. "Honey? Can I come in?"  
When he opened the door Amy had tears running down her face. "He was such a jerk, Grandpa."  
"I know..." He said sitting down beside her. "Remember you felt the same way years ago. You and Lou both were feed up with him. And I wanted to kick his ass so far down the road." Amy smiled. "He's still Ty, Amy. Somewhere in there is the man you love. You can't push him away. He needs you."  
"I know. But how am I supposed to do that?" She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. He put his arm around her. "I miss the real Ty."  
"Me too." He kissed the side of her head.

Dinner that night was more then awkward. Amy and Tim still hadn't said much more then necessary to each other. And everything with Ty was another story. She glanced up at him sitting across from her. He usually sat beside her but had taken a seat next to Lou instead when he finally came to the house. "So..." Jack said breaking the silence. "How's the loft?"  
"Fine." He said shrugging his shoulders. His face showed it must have pulled to do so. "Fine for being above a barn." He finished once the pain subsided.  
Jack nodded. "I realize it's not much but with Katie being in the guest room it's all we've got." He then looked at Amy. "You use to love it up there."  
"You still don't remember anything?" Lou asked.  
"Nothing looks familiar." Ty said causality.  
Lou motioned for Amy to say something. But she just shook her head and took another bite of salad. "I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind showing you around." Amy kicked Lou's leg under the table. "Maybe it'll help jog your memory." Lou finished eyeing her sister.  
"That sounds like a great idea."  
"Who's Amy again?" Ty asked pointing between Amy and Lou.  
"She is." Tim remarked. "Seriously?"  
"Dad!" Lou shouted at him.  
"Tim if your not gonna be helpful." Jack shook his head.  
Amy looked up at Ty again this time he was looking at her. Their eyes locked and for a second he felt something. He looked away. "Fine, let's get this tour over with." He said in a snarky tone as he stood up. Amy sighed but followed him.

"So that's pretty much everything." Amy stated blankly before flopping down on her bed.  
Ty continued to look around. "You really are crazy about horses."  
"It is a horse ranch."  
After a few minutes and Ty hadn't said anything Amy thought he must have left the room. But as she sat up she noticed Ty was looking at something hanging on her wall. "Where'd this come from?" He asked after hearing her.  
Amy only now seen what he was looking at after he turned to ask her. She was speechless. Did he remember? Of all things in her room for him to notice? She took a deep breath. "You gave that to me."  
Ty turned to face her. "I did?"  
Amy nodded. "Yeah, about three years ago." Ty turned back to look at the painting. "Do you remember it?" She didn't want to get her hopes up but it was too late.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?" Amy asked trying not to sound too excited.  
"I'm not sure. It seems familiar." Amy smiled now jumping off the bed. "Your families been asking what feels familiar. That does." He pointed as Amy stood beside him.  
"Your not just saying that?"  
"No!" He shouted at her but changed his tone after it seemed like it scared her. "Why did I give that to you?"  
"You got it as a present from a painter. You and Scott saved one of the wild horses she paints."  
"I saved a horse? Why would I do that?"  
"You wanna be a vet. You're even in vet school. University of Calgary. You have...three years until your graduate." Amy couldn't help but laugh at Ty's expression. She thought his eyes where gonna pop out.  
"Me? You sure?"  
"Yeah...that painting means a lot to me. Do you know why?" She looked up at him for the first time.  
"Cause I gave it to you?"  
Amy chuckled. "Well, yeah but there's more to it then that."  
"I don't remember." Ty said catching Amy's sad expression.  
"Thought I'd check in. I didn't hear any yelling." Lou said laughing. "What?"  
"I'm kinda tired." Ty said pushing past Lou.  
"What was that about?" She said suggestively at Amy. But her smile faded as she seen tears in Amy's eyes.  
"He recognized the painting." Amy whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Oh, man. Amy would love this. I've never bought a painting before. How much is it?" Ty says holding the painting proudly admitting it._  
 _"Oh, you couldn't afford one of Jane's paintings. Not until after you've graduated vet school and worked for about ten years." ._  
 _"That's why I'm giving it to you. Something to mark this day." Jane replies smiling at how happy Ty is._  
 _"Thank you! This is amazing!" Ty explains joy on his face as he heads toward the plane pulling out his cell phone to text Amy._

* * *

 _"Why did you go along with it? You know how dangerous motorcycles are. They don't call them donorcycles for nothing. And you're encouraging him. Why?" Amy yells angerly at her grandfather._  
 _"He's been through a lot lately and..."_  
 _"Oh, I know, Grandpa, but..." The accident still fresh in her mind._  
 _"Look, Amy... He needs to deal with whatever he's dealing with, and if that means he wants to rebuild an old motorcycle, well, it could be a lot worse. And besides, this is a project that we can work on together. He's not foolhardy, Amy." Jack says trying to reason with her but Amy still looks upset by the idea of Ty riding a motorcycle._  
 _"Yeah. Okay." She finally says just to get him off her back. She sighs and walks toward to her room. The painting catching her eye. She walks closer to it pushing away the tears. She stares at the painting playing with the corner before looking out the window at Ty._

* * *

 _Amy stands starring at her mirror. She sighs before grabbing a picture of her and Ty. She looks at it for a minute before angerly grabbing all her other photos of Ty. She turns around and shoves them into the box on her bed. She turns noticing the horse painting Ty gave her a year ago. She takes it off the wall fighting the tears of the memory he brings. She places it into the box with everything else that reminds her of him._

* * *

 _"Hey." Jack says as Ty comes into the living room._  
 _"Hey. Is Amy here? Or... She sent me a text message, said I should come by the house, so..." Ty asks somewhat happier then usual. Only making what Jack has to say that much harder._  
 _"Yeah. Yeah, she left you something." He says with hating that he's in the middle of all this. He walks to pointing out the box on the table._  
 _"Did she say anything? Or..." He touches the box sadly._  
 _"No. No, I'm sorry, Ty, she didn't."_

* * *

 _Amy looks up to see Ty coming into the barn. "I thought you were leaving town."_  
 _"I changed my mind." Ty answers._  
 _"Oh. So how is this gonna work, you and I living on the same ranch?" She plays with the horse brush in her hands._  
 _"I don't know. I mean, I could find another place in town, if it's easier."_  
 _"No. The loft's free. Someone might as well use it." The sadness in her voice coming through over their current situation._  
 _Ty nods and starts to walk away. But stops and pulls the horse painting from the box. He sets it on a bail. "This doesn't belong to me." Amy watches him as he walks toward the loft._

* * *

Amy sat up tears running down her face. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was only a little after midnight. She pushed the covers back deciding to check on the horses. She grabbed a sweater and quietly crept out of the house. She went straight to Spartan's stall. "Hey, you awake too? Do you miss Ty?" She rubbed her hand over his mane. "I miss him. I mean sure he's here but it's like he's not. I miss his smile and the way he made me laugh. I still have to remind myself he's not gonna do anything I'm use too. I just want him back."  
There was a loud crash that made Amy jump. Ty was standing at the other end of the barn. A feed pail laying near his feet. "Sorry." Amy didn't answer back. She just turned back to Spartan. "This guy...you sound like you really love him." He walked up closer to her.  
She turned tears in her eyes. "I do...love him." That felt so weird for her to say. "We're engaged." She showed him the ring.  
"Wow! That's quite the ring. He sure must love you."  
"He does...or at least you did." She frowned looking back away.  
She heard him sigh. "Look...I know what everyone's says but I don't...I can't believe it."  
"Why?"  
"Cause...a guy like me with a girl like you? We're both so different. You and that cowboy..."  
"Caleb? We've tried dating." She left Spartan and started for the door. "Why are you down here anyway?!" She shouted annoyed as she whipped around.  
"I couldn't sleep." He motioned to his side. "Guessing you missed your horse."  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk?!" She yelled stepping toward him.  
"Me?! Your the jerk."  
"You don't have to be here!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" Next thing she knew they were wrapped in each others arms kissing. When they broke apart Amy realized they were standing right where they had their first kiss. She covered her mouth trying to hide her laugh.  
"What?" Ty asked in his usual irritated voice.  
"Nothing...it's just." She smiled. "You kissed me right here...six years ago."  
"Wow!" He touched his lips. "That must have been some kiss?"  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
"If I asked you to marry me." He smirked.  
"I was 15! You didn't propose until a few months ago."  
Ty looked down at his boots. "Can we...maybe try that again?" Amy raised her eyebrow at him. "I think I remembered something."  
"Really?" She stepped forward. "Like what?" She swallowed hard as her eyes landed on Ty's green ones. She suddenly felt nervous. They both leaned in and kissed. This time it was less heated and more passionate. It also lasted longer then the first. "You really should he resting." She said as they pulled apart. Her face still inches from his.  
"Okay...but I wanna know more about that painting."  
"Okay. Fine but..." Ty interrupted her by kissing her again. "You know for not liking me you sure like kissing." She smirked.  
"Oh, shut up. Don't act like you don't like it."  
This time she pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt. She leaned in to kiss him but pulled away last minute.

Jack walked into the barn to start the morning chores. He checked on the horses before getting the feed and hay ready. The clanking of the feed pails startled her as she stirred. Turning over she opened her eyes the unfamiliar room causing more confusion. Sitting up she realized she'd slept in the loft. Ty was still asleep in his bed across the room. She was on the cot. Pushing back the covers she tried to decide what the best tactic would be for getting back to the house unseen. She pulled on one of Ty's hoodies and slipped on her boots. She crept down the loft stairs. Luckily Jack was nowhere to be seen. She sighed relieved, he must have taken a few horses out to the pasture. But as she left the barn door in such a hurry she ran right into Jack. "Amy?!" She swallowed hard tugging on Ty's sweatshirt nervously watching Jack's expression.

Amy sat quietly at the kitchen table, Lou and Jack standing at the counter. "Nothing happened. I promise."  
"You're in your pajamas. What am I supposed to think?" Jack was trying to stay calm.  
"Amy? It's okay...if something did." Lou said but Jack eyed her.  
"We were just talking. I fell asleep. That's all." Jack sighed.

 _8 Hours Earlier_

"Okay...but I wanna know more about that painting."  
"Okay. Fine but..." Ty interrupted her by kissing her again. "You know for not liking me you sure like kissing." She smirked.  
"Oh, shut up. Don't act like you don't like it."  
This time she pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt. She leaned in to kiss him but pulled away last minute. She smirked again at him as she walked toward the loft stairs glancing over her shoulder at him.  
"You know the last time you stayed up here the heater wasn't working in the trailer. You kept taking me on dates...just trying to propose." She turned to face Ty. "And all along I knew...I found the ring. And for months I worried I'd done something to make you change your mind."  
"Did I? Change my mind?" Ty said sitting down on the bed.  
"Sorta. I said I wanted things to stay the same. You assumed I'd say no if you proposed." She sat beside him.  
"Did you?"  
"Yes, but you sat right there and said 'let's do it. Let's get married." She looked up at him. "I told you I found the ring. And since you tried making it special I guess you just felt disappointed since I already knew."  
He nodded thinking. "But we are engaged?"  
Amy nodded. "You asked me at Stumpy's fishing camp."  
"Is that were the painting comes from?"  
She laughed. "No." She then looked seriously at him. "It's important cause it was a gift from you. A gift I almost never got."  
"Why?"  
"Earlier you said it seemed familiar. What do you remember about it?" She watched as he thought.  
He shook his head. "It just feels familiar. Just like kissing you. I can't explain it."  
"It's okay. I get it." She looked away. "You were in a plane crash. You were lost for four days. You were so excited to give me the painting." She smiled at the memory.  
"BC!"  
"What?"  
"We were coming back from BC. We hit a down draft... I think." Amy's eyes went wide. "I don't remember who I was with or why I was in BC." Amy now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She whispered.  
He raised his eyebrow. "You're crying." It was breaking his heart to see her upset and he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like him. Besides he didn't even know her.  
"You remember?" Her voice still quite.  
Ty smiled at her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why would someone like you like me? I've been arrested. I dropped out of school. I don't get it."  
"I don't see those things. I see a loving, caring, generous guy who would do anything to help someone." She smiled up at him suddenly feeling nervous as her eyes locked his. His hand touched the top of hers. "You can't judge a book by it's cover. Or in your case motorcycle and leather jacket."  
"So you're not a horse crazy girl?"  
"Maybe...but one of those horses down there are yours." She smirked.  
Before she could say anything else he kissed her. "Now that...that's familiar." Amy giggled.  
"I love you." She wrapped her arm around him returning the kiss.

"Aww..." Lou smiled. "That's so sweet."  
"Hey, Amy." Ty said as he came into the kitchen. "Where's breakfast?" He said to Lou as no food was anywhere before looking back at Amy. "Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"  
"Hey." Amy said all cool.  
"Looks like someone's falling in love...again." She nudged her sister.  
"Seriously, where's breakfast?"  
"If you want breakfast you should have slept in the kitchen." Jack said annoyed as he left out the back door to finish feeding the horses. Amy and Lou exchanged a look before laughing.  
"What's with him?"  
"Oh, it's nothing." Both Amy and Lou said still giggling.  
"So...he remembered?" Lou whispered as Ty stuck his head in the fridge trying to find something to eat.  
"Not exactly." Amy whispered back. "I'm gonna go change." She said now in a regular tone before walking toward her bedroom.  
"So..." Lou started. "You kissed my sister?"  
Ty turned and looked up from pouring his coffee. "Uh...yeah."  
"You remember her now?" Curiously watching his expression.  
"No. I don't." He answered annoyed now as he grabbed his cup and an apple from the table. "Tell Amy I want my sweatshirt back." He added before walking outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Ty decided to turn in early after dinner. It'd been a little awkward to say the least. On top of kissing Amy and everyone knowing to Tim's attitude, he was more then ready to escape the house. His side was hurting from too much movement anyway. He thought back to the look on Amy's face when he didn't know her. How hurt and upset she looked. He seen how important it was to her. How important he was to her. He had to remember. He just had too.

He felt like he'd slept for days yet still seemed tired. He wanted to move but the pain made it nearly impossible. Something was touching his hand. Whatever it was moved slightly. A hand, he realized. Someone was holding his hand. He gripped it which only made the other person squeeze his hand tighter. His confusion growing as someone whispered his name. He moved his fingers. "I'm right here, Ty." The soft and gentle voice said again. "Open your eyes. Come on, please?" There was desperation in her voice. "I love you." Amy? It hit him all at once. Jeremy. The gun. The sound echoing off the tin walls. Amy! Ty tried to open his eyes like Amy asked but he just couldn't. He could feel Amy's hand shaking in his. He had to do this, for her. He was afraid he'd never see her again. But she was there holding his hand. Her love for him so obvious it made him sad to think of Amy having to worry about him. He knew far too well what she'd gone through when he was missing during the plane crash or how she'd smiled at him after finally seeing for herself he was alright after his and Jack's motorcycle accident. Amy squeezed his hand again bringing him out of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes. Amy's grip got tighter. She had tears running down her face. "Ty!" She now smiled widely at him.  
"Amy!" Ty said in a sleepy tone a small smile on his face. He could tell Amy wanted to hug him or jump into his arms. Her excitement made Ty smile more.  
"Hi." She said shyly.  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He said squeezing her hand.  
"I'm so happy you're okay." She said ignoring what he said. Instead she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She hugged him softly. As she pulled away she caught his sad expression. "What?"  
"I love you. You know that right?"  
"I love you too." She looked down as he grabbed her hand. "You're gonna be fine."  
"No, it's not that. It's... I'm sorry." Amy raised her eyebrow. "I didn't mean to forget you."  
"Forget? What?"  
Ty eyed her. "You don't remember?"  
"I don't remember...what?"  
"It was just a dream." He said relieved. "I woke up two days ago and I didn't remember you or Heartland." He said it more as a question.  
"You only got shot yesterday." She smiled at him. "Besides I'd remind you." She kissed him causing him to smile against her lips.  
"Don't be so sure. You were pretty annoyed." He laughed. He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I still couldn't help falling in love with you." Amy smiled.

* * *

 _"Nice work, Doctor Borden." Amy says to Ty looking up at him proudly where they were sitting his arm wrapped around her._  
 _Ty leans his head against hers. "You're not so bad yourself, Miss Fleming." Both laugh._  
 _Amy stares at nothing deep in though before looking back to Ty again. "I love you, you know that?"_  
 _"I do." He nods before kissing her softly._  
 _"I've just been thinking..." She stops and Ty moves to look at her better._  
 _"What have you been thinking?"_  
 _"Well... This feels right. You know, us, together." Amy smiles at Ty._

* * *

 _Amy starts Ty's motorcycle. "Hey! First time, you got it going!" Ty explains excitedly. "Good for you! Okay, clutch in. Good. Good. Now click it into first." Amy follows his instructions. "All right, now... gas, and slowly let out on the clutch." Ty shows her._  
 _Amy nods. "Okay."_  
 _"Okay, slowly. Not so much gas." The bike engine stops. And Amy seems discouraged. "It's okay. It's okay."_  
 _"I can't!" Amy says slightly upset._  
 _"It's okay. It's okay. You got it. You're gettin' it!" He pats her back and Amy nods again._  
 _"Okay. Ready?" She says trying to start it again. "_  
 _"Yeah." The bike starts this time. "There you go! All right." He smiles widely at her. "Okay, clutch in."_  
 _"Okay."_  
 _"Clutch in first. Just feather the clutch. There you go. There you go." The bike starts moving. "Good. Good. There you go. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! You got it! There you go!" He watches as Amy makes the first turn in the driveway. Amy squeals excited. "Turn! Turn! Turn!" He points. Amy smiles at him. "You got it. You got it. There you go!" He chases after her. "Look where you wanna go! Look where you wanna go! Always look up there! Yup, look up there just like that." He grabs the back of the bike to steady her. Amy laughs back at him._

* * *

 _Amy is bend down on the ground watering Lightning Dexter. "You know, I've been wondering about something."_  
 _"Yeah? Like what?" Ty asks._  
 _"Well... Remember when you said it didn't matter how I did in the race, I'd still be a winner? Did you really believe that?"_  
 _"No way. I knew you were gonna win." He chuckles. "I even bet on you."_  
 _"Really?" Amy jumps up._  
 _"Yeah. Win, place or show."_  
 _Amy laughs. "Well, how'd you do?"_  
 _"Ah, well, the odds weren't great, but even still I almost doubled my money."_  
 _"No way!"_  
 _"Yeah."_  
 _"How much did you make?" Amy asks excited._  
 _"Three hundred and fifty-six cents... On a two dollar bet." Amy looks at him her month hanging open slightly. Ty laughs._  
 _"You only bet two dollars on me?"_  
 _"Well, I only had two dollars." Ty says as he steps away slightly from her and the horse._  
 _"You..." Amy sprays Ty with the hose. Both laugh and goof around spraying water as Ty tries to get the hose away from Amy._  
 _"Oh! Oh!" As the water splashes Amy shrieks._


	9. Chapter 9

**CaffeineKitten7: I really like the amnesia storyline too but figured, as Jack said him having memory loss from a bullet wound didn't really make sense. So this way, having it be a dream instead let me explore the idea of Ty forgetting Amy but still being drawn to her. And them refalling in love.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry you were disappointed. Originally I wanted to try something a bit different with my writing compared to my other stories. It was in no way a quick way to finish the story. Guessing my point wasn't as clear as I thought it was. Also, this story was originally a one-shot I decided to extend.**

"Hey." Amy said as she sat down next to Ty at the breakfast table two days later. "I'm kinda nervous."  
"All you have to do is tell your side of the story." Tim said pouring a cup of coffee.  
"You did nothing wrong, hun." Jack added as he buttered his toast.  
"What about Ty?" She looked over at him.  
"Some goes for him. Jeremy did wrong and he knows it." Jack said but Ty's eyes never left his plate. His expression hard to read.  
"Okay...I'll get the truck. Be ready in five." Tim said as he finished his coffee.  
"There's nothing to be worried about."  
"I did just as wrong as him." Ty finally spoke. "I could go to jail." He stood up grabbing his jacket and walked out.  
Amy had tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be okay." Jack said pulling her into a hug.

The ride to the station was quiet. Amy wanted to glance back at Ty from the passenger seat but knew if she did Tim might add some unnecessary remark and make things worse so she just stared out the window. After what felt like hours Tim finally pulled the truck in front of the station. "Okay." He said looking over at Amy.  
"Can I have a minute with Ty first? Please, Dad? It won't take too long I promise."  
Tim sighed as he seen the look in his youngest daughters eyes. "One minute." He glanced back at Ty before getting out of the truck and leaving them alone.  
Amy watched him walk toward the sidewalk before turning around to face Ty. "You are not gonna go to jail. You just..." She said replying to his comment at the breakfast table.  
"You don't know that." Ty cut her off.  
"I snooped on his laptop. I'm just as much to blame Ty. If I would have left well enough alone."  
"You can't blame yourself. You only got involved after I got fired. Which wasn't anybody's fault but my own." Ty said now looking away.  
"What did Jeremy say to you?" She asked.  
"Basically I shouldn't be a vet in the first place. That I'm not good enough. I'm just some criminal." He scoffed. "He's right, Amy. I am." He looked back at Amy.  
"No your not." She defined.  
"Are you sure about that? Look where we are." He shouted. "And this time I got you in trouble."  
"I did this. Look at all the stupid things I've done."  
Ty hesitated this time. "Yeah but I'm sure I'm partly to blame for that too."  
Amy turned back around. "Look I'm gonna go in there and tell my side of the story. And if you decide your not gonna then fine." She turned to look at him. "But know this he could have easily gone after me or done worse to you. And by sitting in here you're only letting him get away with what he did to you. And to me." She shouted it at him yet had an emotional tone. She jumped out of the truck slamming the door. Amy hated to get mad at him especially after what he'd been through but he needed a little tough love. Tim met her on the sidewalk. She shook her head. Tim put his arm around her as they walked into the police station.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. So happy you loved the story.**

Tim glanced over at Amy for about the tenth time. He could tell she was looking at the door hoping Ty would change his mind. Amy perked up at the sound of the door but then flopped back in her chair and sighed. It was an older man.  
"Hey..." Tim placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"He's not coming. Is he?" She played with her ring.  
Tim half smiled. "I don't think so, honey."  
"I really though he'd changed his mind." Amy signed.  
"He's been through a lot and he's just scared." He replied. "You just tell the officer everything." Amy nodded.

Both Amy and Tim told the officer everything they knew. From the stuff at the vet clinic to him getting her drunk to Ty breaking into Jeremy's trailer. As the police officer wrote everything down Amy got more and more nervous. She'd heard from Ty what juvie was like. She didn't want either of them to get in any trouble. She was beginning to see why Ty didn't want to do this. He'd sat here many times after he was arrested. She took a deep breath and looked over at Tim. He grabbed her and smiled softly. Although she wished Ty was the one with her she was happy her dad was here. Lately he'd really been supportive. She was grateful for that. She smiled back him.

As Amy and Tim left the officer's office they caught sight of Ty talking to someone at the front desk. He turned around quickly at the sound of the door. He looked apologetic. Before he could say anything Amy flung her arms around his neck. A big smile on her face. "I'm sorry." Ty said now wrapping his arms around her.  
"Jeremy turned himself in." She explained excitedly.  
"What?" He pulled away looking at Amy. She nodded smiling. "I'm not..."  
"No, Ty. He told the truth. About everything." Amy said. "You're not going to jail."  
Ty pulled her into a big kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She kissed him back. Tim couldn't help but smile.

Amy cuddled closer to Ty as they finished their picnic lunch in the back of his truck. It'd been weeks since the accident.  
"You know, I don't get it. Why don't you just tell Scott that Jeremy was in the clinic?" She asked.  
"I promised Cassandra that I wouldn't. She was with him the whole time. She said he never went into the stables, he never even left her sight. Amy, she needs this job, okay? If Scott fires her, she's gonna have to drop out of school."  
"And what about you? What're you gonna do?" Amy didn't want Cassandra fired either, even though she didn't like her that much but it wasn't fair for Ty to take all the blame.  
"Getting Cassandra fired isn't gonna do me any good." He sighed.  
"Okay. Well, Caleb just left on the rodeo circuit. Lou always needs help at Heartland, if you're looking for a job with flexible hours." She smiles at him.  
"How flexible?" Ty asked trying to see where she was going with this.  
"Well, you could work when you're not in class - before school, after school - and if you're here late, you could always just stay in the loft." She leaned in closer resting her head on his shoulder.  
"And what's Jack gonna say about that?"  
"I think he'd say he's happy to have his hired hand back."  
"And what about you?" He laughed.  
"I guess I'd be happy too." Amy smiled.  
"Okay, well... That sounds good, but there's still one problem."  
"And what problem is that?" She asked curious.  
"I... know that this whole thing will work out. I know it will. And when it does, I'm gonna go back to Scott's clinic and I am gonna work there." He looks over at her.  
"That's the problem?"  
"The problem is, don't get too used to having me around all the time." Ty put his arm around her.  
"Oh. Don't worry, I won't." She shook her head.  
"And don't make it too hard for me to leave, either."  
"Mm... that could be the problem." She laughed as she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
